1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor driving apparatus and a home appliance including the same, more particularly, the motor driving apparatus and a home appliance including the same capable of reducing noise while reducing switching loss, when the inverter is switched.
2. Background
A motor driving apparatus is an apparatus for driving a motor including a rotor which rotates in motion and a stator around which a coil is wound.
Meanwhile, the motor driving apparatus may be divided into a sensor type motor driving apparatus using a sensor and a sensorless type motor driving apparatus.
Recently, for manufacturing cost reduction, the sensorless type motor driving motor is widely used, and thus, various researches on efficient motor driving has been conducted.